The present application relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having an image input capability based on a photodetector and a display method.
For a display apparatus having an input capability for recognizing an object in the proximity of a display screen, an apparatus having a configuration in which a photodetector is arranged adjacent to display picture elements, for example. In a display apparatus thus configured, a noise due to a change in external environment or an internal configuration of the apparatus has an enormous effect on the recognition accuracy of an object. For example, with portable electronic devices, the noise level due to external light greatly differs between indoor and outdoor uses. Therefore, depending on use conditions, an object in the proximity of the screen may not be recognized.
Consequently, methods are proposed in which, with liquid crystal display apparatuses based on backlighting, intervals are provided in which the backlight is turned on and off within one frame period to execute signal reading two times, a difference between the read signals being converted into a binary value for the recognition of an object in the proximity of the display screen (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4072732 (paragraphs 0070 through 0072 for example) and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-276223 (paragraphs 0024 through 0031 for example)).